AmOr SoMbRiO
by darky gre
Summary: pues aki sta un poco de lo q me dio por escribir para una historia no es muy bueno se q puedo hacer cosas mejores pero es para empezar a ver si les gusta sorry si escribo asi pero la kostumbre de la pc xD es una historia de amor Darky


_**AMOR SOMBRIO.**__Todo comenzó en una fría noche de invierno en el año de 1990, eran cerca de las 12 am del día 24 de diciembre. Todas las casas estaban tan lindas y adornadas con los típicos motivos navideños con los que acostumbramos a vestir a nuestras casas; todas resplandecían menos una; la casa donde nadie nunca había dirigido su mirada, donde ni los más valientes se atrevían a entrar. Era una de las más lujosas y extraordinarias mansiones de Polanco. Con sus enormes ventanales, y sus inmensos muros de mármol, tan frio y hermoso. Nunca me había llamado la atención ese lugar siempre tan sombrío y tan solitario, pero ese día ocurrió todo lo contrario; pues de una manera increíble me sentía atraída por este estupendo inmueble. Había algo dentro de el que me llamaba, algo que no me dejaba apartar la mirada de el; toda la ciudad estaba tan tranquila y tan sola, sobre todo eso, sola…Curiosamente este año habían salido más habitantes de los que normalmente dejan la ciudad, pero así era, podías disfrutar de un tranquilo paseo en auto, tal vez eso tuvo sus efectos en esa bellísima casa. Ya que no podía dejar de mirarla, sabía que me retrasaba para la cena de navidad con mi familia pero no podía evitar la atracción que comencé a sentir. Una noche atrás había tenido un sueño fuera de lo común, un pequeño me llamaba desde las sombras, yo intentaba seguir la esencia de su voz pero me parecía q cada vez se alejaba mas y mas, comencé a correr pero sin llegar a ningún lado; mucho tiempo después logre verlo; era de estatura baja y usaba ropas excesivamente formales para esta época… algo q me desconcertó fue su risa, hipnotizante, aunque su mirada reflejaba cierta tristeza y era muy enigmática, solo señalaba una cosa ...aquel viejo y bello inmueble en medio de la nada ....sus puertas parecían hacerme una seria invitación a entrar …Al volver a mi realidad y estremecerme por el recuerdo de aquel extraño sueño trate de desviar la mirada de la grandiosa mansión, pero no pude, baje del auto y comencé a caminar hacia este, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, sin pensar en el peligro que podía acechar dentro de ella; y sin pensarlo más me introduje en la bellísima casa. Al girar las perillas oí que me gritaban: "….Lina vamos…" una y otra vez… hasta que no supe más que sucedía y me desvanecí.Cuando volví en si me encontraba en una gran cama estilo colonial en colores oro y beige; dentro de una habitación con las paredes en tonos muy similares; intente recordar como fue que había llegado hasta esa habitación pero no tenía ni la menor idea, no recordaba haber atravesado la casa, ni ninguna otra cosa, pero ahí estaba yo, sentada en levante e intente buscar la salida, pero esta no apareció x ningún lado, camine hacia la ventana que estaba al norte de la habitación intentando buscar a alguien que pudiera no hubiera ido hacia aquella gigante ventana; lo que mis ojos vieron fue aterrador, quería gritar pero no salió ningún sonido de mi garganta… Mi cuerpo estaba tirado en la puerta de entrada a la casa, la cual había sido rodeada por patrullas y listones amarillos de precaución, varias personas vestidas de blanco se acercaron al cadáver inmóvil, mi cadáver, al intentar salir por la ventana sentí una pequeña y fría mano sujetándome con sobre mis pies y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar al niño de mis sueños junto a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, hipnotizándome con aquella irresistible sonrisa suya; y me dijo "Vamos amor la eternidad nos espera…", soltó mi mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba convertido en un hombre, alto, frio, vestido con las mismas ropas formales que tenía su antigua forma; era encantador, como si estuviese tallado a mano por los pude resistir el deseo por este ser, así que me apresure para alcanzarlo lo antes posible y desaparecer junto a él en las es mi historia, la historia de mi verdadero amor; no supe que fue de mi familia ni demás cosas mortales, poco a poco fui empezando una nueva vida… mi vida. Una vida a lado de mi niño, mi hombre. No se como fue que llegue hasta aquí pero me siento bien, el me hace tan feliz y yo a él….Así fue como comenzó…en una fría noche de invierno en el año de 1990, cerca de las 12 am del día 24 de diciembre._


End file.
